sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The World's Strangest Fighting Game
he World's Strangest Fighting Game () is an upcoming original 3D fighting game that will be developed by Sactown Studios. The game was confirmed to be in development on August 18th, 2015 during a Sactown Studios direct. As the name implies, the game is intended to be a major department from "mainstream" fighting games such as Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Fatal Fury/King of Fighters, Tekken, Dead or Alive, ''and the ''Super Smash Bros. Series. As such, the game is intended to be less serious than the typical mainstream fighters, and as unrealistic as possible. This is shown in the trailer for the game, as characters can be flattened as if they were pancakes, blown up by dynamite but only shown to be burnt rather than blown apart, and body parts such as noses getting pulled as if they were made of rubber. The game is currently aiming for a possible 2017 or 2018 release. Sactown Studios has confirmed that the reason for this release date is to allow for a fighter suggestion in a fighter ballot to determine new fighters to be playable in the game. Only two fighters have been revealed so far. Gameplay The World's Strangest Fighting Game is a hybrid of the style of various arcade fighting games such as Street Fighter, where players would be defeated if their life bar ran out, and the concept of stronger attacks by inputting special codes with the buttons. In addition, the hybrid concept also incorporates elements introduced in the Super Smash Bros. series such as four special moves, star kos, screen kos, and the use of items. As far as original gameplay elements go, the game introduces new concepts such as characters being able to be flattened, having body parts being stretched, and dynamite not being able to kill the characters. All characters can use combos in various ways, and when enough combos are preformed Controls Story Every year, various people from around the world participate in "The World's Strangest Fighting Tournament", a fighting tournament in which the most unusual and wackiest fighters come together to show off fighting styles that otherwise would never be allowed in "normal" fighting tournaments. Because of this, many people around the globe tune in to see what unorthodox methods will be used by the participants to spice up the battle. However, a psycho religious cult leader has had enough of the strangeness, and aims to end the world's enjoyment of the tournament by taking down the fighters along with the help of his "allies" who claim they are doing the world a favor. Now, the fighters must take down the cult leader in order to get their tournament back! Starting Characters Boss Characters Upon the defeat of the other playable fighters in tournament mode, the player will then face six bosses that are more challenging than the actual fighters. Five of these bosses are "lackeys", and the final boss is the main antagonist and the one responsible for the game's events. Arenas Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Afro's Stuff